


春枝末端

by icecola



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	春枝末端

旗袍梗

囚禁play

疑似斯德哥尔摩综合征

 

愈是期待愈是美丽。

城市的边境新起了一幢楼阁。

 

羊毛毯顺着台阶倾泻于楼梯之上，红木的扶手缝隙，但见一对赤足登往高处。  
怪在面料娇软，表层细密绒毛似羽尖将那美人足心搔痒，配合厅堂钟摆直扰得人心神不宁，欲疾步逃离这方地界好图一刻静谧，却偏生新裁的裙边布面紧涩，总限着步伐不肯教人作快频率。

是娇纵的性子在使坏，阁间美人再无耐心与之磨合适应，索性以十指紧攥裙侧开衩，稍一用力便撕到了大腿根儿，莹白的肤露了整片旖旎风景，借夜月赏光，对镜添妆，捻碎一捧春枝抿入唇齿，芳兰自黏腻软红吐息，一双飞挑的眼角晕满蘸水胭脂于绯色的烟霞巡游数个回转，俯瞰着万千热闹俗世相，匠人巧手作的龙凤攀上脊背的蝶骨，以龙鳞凤尾束腰，绸缎中被笼罩的纤细似烛影摇曳，艳俗金粉筑的镣铐雕刻成一串石榴花箍往美人的腕子，那琉彩铜杆也顺从伏在冷白指节，芸芸众生，透过这方水烟缭绕皆趋于模糊不可捉。

“今日楼头柳又青，可怜侬在深闺等。”

张云雷驻留的第二个年头，他已习惯了摇着团扇惬进躺椅，浸于虚无的犬马声色的极乐，张口即是大喜大悲，偷熬过时辰昏沉，至厅堂的大门再度开启。  
复层的楼台栅栏遮挡了大半视线，至墙面镶的一面玻璃镜明晃晃的映清楚熟悉的面容时，那束暖光才猛地将他的思绪拉回。

门外迂回了整日的灰随着来人的身影扑进屋内，同他姓名的呼唤。

“磊磊。”

那道清冽的嗓音浸着冬泉，春来之时，万物消融，他就这样擅自在云雾间下了一场雨，在腐朽的梦花园，好让它有一抹暧昧的幻境可沉溺。

张云雷瞟了一眼男人匆忙的神色，起身回了房，绣着雀儿的扇刚丢到床头，杨九郎便迫不及待地自后袭来把他压进绛色的棉被，贪婪地饱嗅一通他耳根后的淡香，噬咬上盈满的垂珠，

“你弄疼我了。”

美人举着手臂上叫镯子硌出桃粉的痕，杨九郎怜爱地亲吻下去，替他摘去了身着的所有物品。

“乖乖，我疼你。”

新裁的绸子让杨九郎轻巧地扯裂，千丝万缕的线破烂地缠在指尖，像偌大的蛛网，破旧又美丽，适合潦倒的诗人予四句诗。  
但杨九郎却不甚在乎这虱胫虮肝的美，因他有鲜活的夜莺蜷于手心鸣唱，只要他兴趣得至，整件衣柜光彩都可被这么浪费。

“我好爱你。”

胸前的贫瘠盛绽两朵花，男人喜蜜糖之甘，以舌舐微小蕊心，嘴唇来巧语无谓爱意，臆想与实的结合，两者都在靠近心脏的地方徘徊，隔到皮肉的痒，一点点地蚕食他的灵魂。

张云雷受不得杨九郎这样的撩拨，他渴求的是极惨烈的碰撞，要骨骼作响才罢休的欲。

于是赤裸的足又缠上了杨九郎宽厚的背，漂亮的性器似有若无地掠过软的腹，挑起人间与天堂衔接处的一团火焰。

杨九郎借火作狂，发狠地掰开眼前簇拥的肉瓣，干燥的指陷进雪白罅隙的嫣色，细的纹路和褶皱对接，将至穴口边际，四面八方的水流便似有了生命的触盘，湿淋淋地把一切可活动的物件拉进漩涡，抠挖几下就能奏鸣粘腻的水声。

“你做过了润滑。”

赞扬般的，杨九郎拥起眉眼湿红的爱人，撤出埋在内里的手指，搅一股淫液蹭到人嘴边，张云雷乖顺的用舌尖将它卷入口中吮吸，面上皆是幼儿汲养的纯真，屁股却不知廉耻地磨着杨九郎裤子的金属拉链，灰的棉布都被洇成黑色，轻轻拍打即是肉浪的翻滚。

“乖孩子。”

他终于舍得给他慰籍，两块凉滑的破布还在张云雷的身上痴缠，烂熟的洞恰好逃得一场，抽搐着展于空气，像吞咽的嘴，杨九郎盯准它的饿，忽而挺高了胯部，箍着人纤瘦的腰刺进去，接着是发颤的雾从张云雷的唇吐露，层层叠峦将顶头的冠状包紧，连呼吸都在带动括约肌的绞弄，杨九郎肯定的推断，他的鼻间哼得是舒服的喟叹。

比春日得了觉的猫还散漫。

杨九郎突然想给张云雷修长的脖颈锁一条项圈，加个刻着他名字的金铃铛，每次撅着屁股在他面前晃的时候都会叮当作响。

“你怎么不动啊？”

小猫果然扭了扭屁股，眼尾溢流丝缕媚意，啃咬了一口杨九郎带着胡茬的下巴，嗓子里跟灌了蜜似的黏。

恃宠而骄。

杨九郎一手抓牢了张云雷两只腕子扣在头顶，虔诚地低头吻住那张作恶多端的小嘴，甩腰掼入人早已恭候多时的禁地，一次次地冲毁着堆积成阻的肠肉，直抵腺体的鞭挞，带出晶亮的银丝在两人结合处招摇。

张云雷便不再猖狂，急促的喘息使他薄弱的肚皮不停地向内凹陷，嶙峋的肋骨便随之浮于仅剩的一张通透的皮子里，粗硬的性器于他体内肆虐，漫无目的地在腹部顶起一点山尖，似乎要把这里同样破坏掉，将他整个人都操碎在怀里，稀烂的血肉贴至全身，作一朵染进蔻丹甲油的凤仙花。

生性风流，却永垂不朽。

可不朽总要付出点代价，腿间耸立的干净性器颤颤巍巍地抖落着浊液吐不畅快，张云雷无法用手抚慰，只得用一双哭成熟杏的眼去讨几分娇嗔，耍赖般的涌进杨九郎的视线，却杨九郎不愿惯他床上的臭毛病，当作没看见似的机械地操弄着松软到不成样的穴肉。

张云雷报复心强盛，舔湿唇际的细绒，叫出嘶哑而绵长的猫叫。

“喵……”

继而是狠厉地一下深入，囊袋与臀缝的碰触，发出巨大的轰鸣，张云雷皱着眉头痛苦地高昂脖颈，抓破杨九郎钳制着他的手臂，温热的血精准地滴在他皲裂的唇瓣，添上一抹妖冶的妆，杨九郎把它们尽数塞到张云雷嘴里，捏起他的脸颊。

“再这么骚我非操坏你不可。”

张云雷终于老实地咬紧下唇，脆弱的喉结任杨九郎叼着玩弄，只有沉重的鼻息泄露。

他像掉进深海的湖鱼，肺腔的转换皆是窒息般的煎熬，每到濒临死亡的境地，都要被迫接受一次生命的馈赠，它们来回交替，昼夜不休，仅仅是为了将他的眼瞳涣散，使他哭嚎尖叫。

几欲瘫痪的拳疯狂地拍打着杨九郎的胸膛，矜持，惺惺作态沦为了最没有用的东西，乌黑的发丝结成粗绺可怜兮兮地垂于额际，张云雷哀求着杨九郎喂他今夜的餐食。

杨九郎直接将人腿弯搭在肩头，折叠成极柔韧的角度，顶着他体内淫荡的腺体研磨捣弄，到张云雷快要眯着眼昏厥时，才把滚烫的性器抽离。

白浊的液飞溅在绛色的床单与张云雷的眼皮，红白的色块扎痛的张云雷流着泪的眸，世间万物皆成了几滩轰轰烈烈的浓稠颜料，随着引力的惯性流淌下来，他的灵魂就在此刻跃向了青绿的天空，获一刻罕见的自由。

 

如果不曾有人看见黑暗尽头的一条细长锁链。


End file.
